Surprises Galore!
by Preetz
Summary: Everyone of us loves surprises. Did anyone get surprise pe surprise? How does it feel when you get it? Happy birthday shona. Kavin/OC. ONESHOT. Contains OC. Read at ur own scrutiny.


**AN:** hi friends! I'm back again with an OS. This is an OS for my very very special friend, my sweetheart SS.

 **Summary: Everyone of us loves surprises. Did anyone get surprise pe surprise? How does it feel when you get it? Happy birthday shona. Kavin/OC. ONESHOT.**

 **SS-** Love you meri hun. Kya batau.. Happy birthday yara, tumhe duniya ki saari khushi mile, kaamyabi, pyar aur der saara good health, good luck tumhare saat humesha rahei… huggy :* njoy ur bday…

hope this OS makes u smile.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Surprises Galore!**

"Oho! Kaisa birthday hai! Subah se aaj kisi ne phone hi nahi kiya. Sab ne bas whatsapp pe message kardiya aur chup! Ugh! Aur aaj office bhi jana pad raha hai. Naye sheher mei naye office! Chalo kuch naye dost toh banaliye maine waha.. warna pata nahi kya hota mera!"

Sree sighed again before marching out of her home, locking it securely as she did. She was a software professional, so you see there's always this stress dancing on her head and today she wanted to be happy, perhaps wanted a day-off because it was her day after all.

Travelling in the cab to her office, she rethought about her Mumbai experience.

"Mumbai. Kitni sundar hai ye jagah. Yaha aake mujhe accha hi laga. I love this city. But.. aaj, aaj thoda lonely feel kar rahi hu. Ye mera kolkata nahi hai. Aur yaha pe jo apne hai mere Mumbai mei, aaj hi unko busy hona hai…" * **sigh again ***

the day passed smoothly at office. Interacting with new friends, celebrating with them was better than she thought it would be.

 **That evening-**

sree returned home at half past 8, only to find that the door to her home was ajar. It was dark and she could only think that some intruder was inside.

"what the hell? Kya koi mere ghar mei ghus aaya? Oh god! Kise call karuu.. haan police ko-"

dialling the police she stepped in and

"SURPRISSEEEEE!"

She shrieked at first and then realized who it was.

"KV! tumne mujhe daraa hi diya tha! Tum mere ghar ke andar kya kar rahe ho?"

" tumhara wait kar raha hu.. surprise dena tha yar tumhe!"

the hall was still dark but she calmed down hearing him. Kavin Malhotra, Sr. inspector with the CID.

"bahar wait nahi kar sakte?"

"uh-"

"this is a shocker! Daraa diya tumne mujhe!"

sree took deep breaths.

"haha darpok! Darpok ho tum."

"ugh! Whatever. Par tum andar aaye kaise? Chor ho kya? Taala kaise khola..."

"hello madam CID officers ko bhi aise darwaza kholna aata hai.."

"OK OK. Chalo. Switch on the lights na..."

"haaan.. mera surprise toh dekhna hai na tumhe..."

and he switched on the lights.

"mujhe daraake tum keh rahe ho-"

she looked around to see that the hall was thoroughly decorated with balloons, flowers. There was a table in the middle. A cake was placed on top of it. Just beside it were a teddy and a bunch of red roses.

"kaisa laga surprise?"

"ye cake…."

"Happy birthday shona!"

"ahh… mujhe laga tum.. bhool gaye!"

she smiled widely and then laughed in disbelief. He smiled seeing that his surprise made her happy.

"kaise bhool sakta hu? Chalo cake kaato fatafat."

"sach mei..." * big smile * "yeh sab mereliye hai..."

she looked around and she could see few more dishes were present on the kitchen table.

"nahi padosi ke liye.'

"KV! Tumhari ye mazak karne ki adat na.." * warns him *

'OK OK. I'm kidding. Tumhareliye hai. Chalo lets start the party!"

both smiled.

'haan par tum yaha ruko main abhi aayi haan?"

"OK sweety.'

and sree went up to her room, freshened up a bit and hurried downstairs where Kavin was impatiently waiting for her.

"main aagayi." *smiles *

"badi jaldi aayi..."

'haan!"

she gave him a mocking smile and took a look at the chocolate cake… 'happy birthday shona' were written on it.

"this is so yum! I mean.. so sweet! Thanks!"

"chalo cake kaato pehle-"

"candle! Candle kider hai?"

"oh candle! Main bhool gaya.. ek minute haan.. I'll get it.."

sree shook her head and watched as Kavin rummaged through one of the cabinets in the hall. He returned to her with a box in hand.

"ye lo."

'ye kya hai KV? Candle iss mei hai kya? Koi aise box mei candles kyu rakhte hai-"

'kholo toh sahi!"

she opened that box and in there was a solitaire ring, the diamond in there was shining brightly and she couldn't just believe her eyes.

"yeh! Yeh… toh… ye toh surprise pe surprise hai… kya hai ye KV? ye ring…

he was not standing any more. She looked in awe as she found him kneeling down on one knee…

"ye surprise nahi ye humari life hai Sree. Seriously tumhare aane se meri zindgai mei itni khushiyan bhar gayi ki main kya batau..."

he smiled widely, she suppressed a grin

"main inn khushiyon ko permanent karna chahta hu. God! I'm so stupid! Maine doh ghante practise ki yar ki main kya bolunga yaha.. bohot se romantic lines bhi likhe hai but..."

she laughed as he ruffled his hair and continued…

"yaad hi nahi haikambhakt… so.. kya batau.. OK..."

* smile * * giggle * "Kv..."

"I love you sweetheart.. tumhare saat rehke main humesha khush rehta hu. Aur main inn khushiyo ko na permanent karna chahta hu. Nahi I'm not selfish, main tumhe bohot khush rakhunga..."

* big smile * * teary eyed *

"so, will you marry me!"

* laughs * * cries * "haan..."

and he slipped the ring on to her finger and got up to hug her. She realeased him quickly to speak.

"oh my god! Oh my god! KV ye mera sab se best birthday hai thank you!"

"uh-uh. Tumhara surprise abhi baaki hai."

KV picked up his phone and called someone.

"haan aap log abhi aasakte hai. Haan mera surprise hogaya. Ab aapki bari hai…'

"kon? Kon aaraha hai KV..."

she looked towards the door and…

"Maa! Papa! aap!? aap log kolkata se yaha? aur chutki bhi saat mei... oh my god!'

that was the happiest evening in her life. She cut the cake that her father has brought, everyone had sung bday song, it was so much fun. Later she got calls from all her friends, friends from FF as well and it was the happiest birthday ever. But wait there are more bdays to come. Many more, much wonderful bidthdays.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **So kaisa laga shubhi one shot? ;) ruko picture abhi baaki hai lol….**

 **Hehe bilkul waise jaise film ke credits ke baad end mei ek scene dikhaate hai… ;)**

 **lol**

 **read on!**

Sree and KV were sitting in the lawn. They were surrounded by all the greenery that sree had so carefully grown. Her parents and sisters went to sleep. She was seeing off Kavin and that was when they began a conversation again-

"KV.. thank you for everything!"

"nahi sweetheart. Apno ko thnx nahi bolte."

both smiled.

"haan toh… toh.. tumhe kab pata chala? Ki tum mujhe pasand karte ho?"

"ye tum ab puch rahi ho? 8 mahine ke baad?"

"arey bataao na.."

"hmm.. tumhe yaad hai na, jab hum pehli bar yahi pe, isee ghar ke saamne mile, maine tumhe mera best buddy Dushyant ke changon se bachaya tha..."

'haan. Kaise yaad nahi? Waise Dushyant bohot sweet hai. Par jab duty mode pe aajate toh."

'haan haan. Serious hona padta hai. Wohi humara kaam hai yar. And this is too bad. You interrupted me."

"sorry sorry. Plz go on."

"haha. Its ok. Sorry mat bolo. Haan toh pehlibar jab maine tumhe cross interrogation se bachaaliya.."

"umm hmm"

" fir tum jaarahi thi waha se.. tumne peeche mud ke dekha.. aur bas.. mera dil churaaliya..."

'shut up! Kuch bhi bolte ho'

both laughed. Sree tried hard not to blush and chided him for being so filmy. Both sat in silence recalling that moment.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Girl-** 'sir mujhe nahi pata wo log kaha gaye!"_

 _ **Dushyant-** "kaise nahi pata? Neighbour ho na aap?"_

 _ **Girl (Sree)-** "haan sir. Par main iss sheher mei nayi hu. Main, ek software employee hu sir. Wipro mei kaam karti hu. Din bhar office mei hi rehti hu.. aur jab der raat ko ghar aati hu toh itni thak jaatio hu ki main so jaati hu. Aur maine apne neighbours se kabhi baat nahi kia.. main nayi hu sir yaha ye sach hai, chahei toh mere office mei puchlijiye."_

 _ **Dushyant-** "ek responsible citizen hai ki nahi aap?"_

 _Dushyant gave a stern look._

 _ **KV-** "Dushyant-"_

 _ **Dushyant-** "Is case mei koi clue nahi hai. Isliye hume har padosi se puch-tach karna pad raha hai."_

 _ **KV-** "Dushyant, chod na yar. Iss ladki ko pareshan mat kar. Chal kisi aur se puchte hai."_

 _Dushyant gave a look to KV and turned to the girl again._

 _ **Dushyant-** "Dekhiye. Main aapko pareshan nahi karna chahta. Main bas kuch sawal karunga aapse. Jinke aapko jawab dena hoga.."_

 _Sree gulped. Sweat trickled down her forehead. The thing involving cops looked scary._

 _ **Dushyant-** "aapne apne neighbours ko aakhri baar kab dekha.."_

 _ **Sree-** "uh main.. maine dekha nahi sir… ek hafte pehle dekha.. aur do dino se unke ghar mei light bhi chalu nahi hai… bas… mujhe nahi pata sir.. main der raat ko laut ti hu har din…. Sirf saturday aur sunday off hai.. abhi bhi mujhe office jana hai sir.. mujhe late horaha hai.."_

 _ **Dushyant-** "accha-"_

 _ **KV-** "bas bohot hua. Jaane do usey yar."_

 _ **Dushyant-** "KV. Mujhe abhi bhi kuch aur sawal-"_

 _ **KV-** * low voice * "bichari darr rahi hai tumse. Jane do."_

 _ **Dushyant-** "arey par-"_

 _ **KV-** 'look at her. she's so innocent. Just hang on ok?"_

 _ **Dushyant-** "kya..."_

 _KV turned to the girl…_

 _ **KV-** "tum jaao.. jaao tum. Go ahead…"_

 _sree took a quick look at the second cop. He was fairly tall, he looked too cool to be a cop. Locking her home, she walked past the lawn, moving past the two cops she turned around to look once more at her savior. Their eyes met and it seemed as if her savior gave her a smile. She couldn't help but smile a little._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Present-**

Kavin spoke first after recalling that memory.

"it was not that romantic first meet but kuch toh hulchul kardi tumne dil mei-"

"tch. Kuch bhi!" *** laughs *** "tum pagal ho. Paagal. Pata nahi tumhe kisne leleiya CID mei."

'kyu? Arey mera kaam alag hai. Aur main alag hu. Main aise hi hu."

"haan tum bohot sweet ho!" *** pulls his cheeks *** "par jab kaam pe ho toh serious hojate ho. Dushyant ki tarah. Par tumne uss din meri madad ki. Mujhe acche lage tum.."

"sach mei.?"

he raised an eyebrow looking at her and she nodded

"haan."

"ahh I knew it. Waise main hu itne charming ki ladkiyon ko mujhse pehli nazar mei hi pyar hojata hai." ***** **proud look ***

"shut up! Pyar-vyar nahi hua mujhe. Mujhe tum sirf acche lage."

"accha?"

"haan. Aur tum. Tumhe pyar hogaya tha..'

"mujhe?"

"haan. tabhi toh. Tum mere peeche-peeche mere office pohoch gaye. Aur mere ghar ke chakkar kaat-tey rehgaye. Itna sataya mujhe. Main bardasht nahi kar payi aur tumhe haan bol diya."

"kya boldiya."

"I love you boldiya. Tumhari waje se bola. Warna kyu bolti-"

"abhi toh bola tumne!"

KV laughed. Sree fumed but then smiled again.

"you! you!"

"maine kya kia. Tumhari akal thik nahi. Isliye aise hua..."

"hey!" *** glares ***

"kidding! Sach mei I dont mean it."

"hmm. Aaj mera birthday hai. Yaad hai?"

"arey par ab hogaya na. Ab toh agle saal hi aayega."

"hey abhi bhi time hai. Its 11:55 AM ok? 5 mins bache abhi."

"haan. Right ok. Maan gaye sorry!"

KV apologised holding ears. both smiled.

"accha ab jao. Mom dad bhi hai. Kya sochenge wo? Ki main roz aise gappe maar rahi hu tumhe ghar bulaake! Jaao…"

"arey par.."

"jaao.. chalo utho!"

both get up. Sree walked him to the gate-

"good night KV!"

"good night."

"jaao.. kal milte hai.."

"yep. C ya."

KV walked a few steps and then came back to her…

"main kuch bhool gaya tha bolna..."

"kya.."

"I love you too sweetheart. So much."

giving a quick kiss he walked away, leaving a slightly dazed Sree who was all smiles as she watched him walk.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN** : OK mah **huny** … so kaisa tha? not grt I know bt I hope u liked it. Have a lovely birthday. I might not have been a grt friend but you have been my support and my bestest buddy that I always needed. I've got no words. I really wanna meet u. Thank u. love u. Plz do rvw ki kaise laga ye OS. And I hope you still do like KV, c'mon warna main ro dungi aur KV bhi… lol. Tckr hugs :*

 **FF** has given me some more **wonderful friends,** so I take this opportunity to thank them all… so many names. I dun wanna name dem bt jo mere friends hai, unhe pata hai ki main unhi ka naam le rahi hu yaha. :) Love ya all :*

 **All others** **friends and everyone** who read this OS. Thnx plz do rvw if u like.

Have a lovely day.


End file.
